I Miss You
by beautybxbbles
Summary: No se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo vio partir en aquel tren. No estaba lista. Lo odiaba, por haber sido siempre un brusco con ella. Lo odiaba por los apodos que siempre le ponía. Pero no quería perderlo en esa guerra. Quería que se quedara en su vida para siempre. Quería que sus labios se volvieran a tocar, y que la hicieran sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. (Prox. Rating T)
1. Chapter 1

__**Abril 02, 1934.**__

Despertó con el cantar de las aves afuera de su ventana, y se quedó sentada en su cama, tratando de abrir los ojos por completo. Salió minutos después de la cama, y fue hacia su ropero para tomar uno de sus muchos vestidos. Luego se colocó unos zapatos, y su típico e indispensable moño rojo en el cabello.

—_¿Blossom, eres tú? _—escuchó que decía la voz de una mujer desde abajo, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

—¡Si, tía! ¡Buenos días! —decía. Luego fue hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a la mujer preparando el desayuno. Era una mujer alta, pelirroja y de un cuerpo muy femenino; de labios gruesos, y piel bronceada—. ¿Qué habrá para desayunar? —preguntó, mientras se iba a sentar al pequeño comedor de cuatro asientos. La casa no era tan _humilde _como las otras del pueblo, pero aún así, ¿para qué necesitarían un comedor grande si sólo eran ellas dos?

—Omelette de queso, cielo —contestó amable la mujer; la niña sonrió, mientras se colocaba la servilleta en las piernas—. Blossom —dijo, algo más seria—, tus padres llamaron esta mañana —los ojitos _rosas _de la niña se entristecieron un poco mientras escuchaba a su tía._  
_

La mujer no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle... _no aún_. Carraspeó un poco y continúo—. Sólo llamaron para saber si estabas bien —sonrió. Blossom era una niña lista, no creería eso tan fácilmente. Además, hace tiempo que sus padres no llamaban para saber si estaba bien. Exactamente, hace más de cinco años. La pequeña de diez años frunció un poco el ceño, pero ignoró lo de la llamada.

Cuando terminaron de tomar el desayuno, la pelirroja menor estaba dispuesta a levantar los platos sucios, pero fue interrumpida por su tía— No, preciosa, yo lo hago. Sólo hazme un favor: ve a la panadería y compra dos trozos grandes de pan de almendras para la cena —depositó en las manos de la menor unas cuantas monedas, y la niña con una pequeña despedida salió de la casa, directa a la panadería. No es que estuviera muy lejos; el pueblo era pero muy pequeño, y la gente era demasiado humilde. No tardó ni dos minutos caminando, cuando ya estaba en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, señor Lumpkins —sonrió. El hombre tenía una complexión muy ancha, y una gran nariz chata, además de pelos por doquier. Aún por la apariencia, era un tipo muy gentil. Volteó para mirarla, y le sonrió también.

—Buen día, pequeña Blossom, ¿Qué piensas llevarle hoy a tu hermosísima tía, eh? —preguntó; sí, tenía una _ligera _atracción por la mujer pelirroja.

—Dos panes de almendras... de los más grandes, por favor —contestó. Mientras esperaba su orden, se escuchó la campanita que sonaba cuando alguien abría la puerta. Una niña, de aproximadamente nueve años, caminaba a pasos torpes hacia el mostrador, pues estaba distraída buscando alguna cosa en la pequeña bolsa blanca que llevaba. Siguió y siguió caminando, hasta que dio con el vidrio del mostrador. Y cuando hablamos de "dio", nos referimos a toda su cara.

—Ay...—soltó, con una vocecita chillona, algo nasal pues se estaba sobando la nariz enrojecida. Cuando volteó a su derecha, vio Blossom parada, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida—. ¡Blossom! Pudiste haberme avisado.

—Eso te pasa por distraída, Bubbles —respondió. La pequeña rubia le dirigió un tierno puchero, dejando su nariz tranquila (cabe mencionar, que más rojita que antes). El panadero regresó, con una bolsa de papel enrollada por arriba para sellarla.

—Aquí está tu pe... ¡Wow! Bubbles, aún no estamos en Navidad —dijo, refiriéndose a la naricita de la niña. Ella frunció el ceño, dándole un toque más tierno a sus grandes ojos azules.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo. Él le dirigió una sonrisa como respuesta, y luego le entregó la bolsa de papel a la pelirroja. Ella le dio el dinero y se despidió de Bubbles y del hombre, dispuesta a salir, cuando la niña pequeña la llamó de vuelta.

—¡Espera, Bloss! —soltó—. ¿Irás a tu casa?

—Claro, ¿porqué? ¿Quieres venir? —contestó ella. La ojiazul asintió, quedándose la ojirosa un rato más a esperarla en la tienda. Cuando la pequeña hizo su pedido y se dirigió a la mayor, el hombre carraspeó un poco, llamado la atención de las dos. Luego, volteó a ver a Blossom, dando a entender que se dirigía a ella.

—¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor, linda? —decía. Cuando ella le contestó que si, el hombre sacó un pequeño pastelito con papel rojo decorado con un montón de corazones por encima—. ¿Podrías darle esto a tu tía, de mi parte?

—El señor Lumpkins es algo tonto —comenzó la rubia de las coletas por el camino, refiriéndose al pastel—. ¿Es que aún no se da cuenta de que la señorita Bellum no está interesada en él? —Blossom sonrió.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? —la niña se sonrojó.

—¡E-es diferente! ¡Yo sé que le gusto a Boomer, pero él no lo quiere aceptar! —Blossom comenzó a reír. Esa niña era muy ilusa (o boba) a veces.

Cuando llegó a casa de nuevo, le entregó a su tía el pan y el pequeño pastel. La mujer puso una cara rara de confusión e impresión, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar el regalo. Luego dejó a Blossom salir un rato a divertirse con sus amigos.

—¡Sólo no vuelvas muy tarde! —le gritó, poco antes de que la niña cerrara la puerta tras de sí al salir de nuevo. Justo cuando salían, escucharon la voz gritando "¡Oigan!" de una niña, y voltearon para el frente buscándola. Vieron a una pequeña corriendo hacia ellas, de aproximadamente diez años, con ropas muy andrajosas y el cabello negro desmarañado.

—¡Hola Buttercup! —gritó la más pequeña de las dos, agitando la mano saludándola. Cuando la pelinegra llegó hasta ellas, se agachó un poco recargándose en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No debería correr sin haber desayunado antes —soltó, aún agitada. Blossom negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué hacían, señorita inteligencia y lágrimas vivientes?

—¡¿Lágrimas vivientes?!

—Acabamos de ir a comprar pan, ¿tú que haces fuera tan temprano? Según yo, en tu "horario" dice que te despiertas prácticamente a esta hora —la niña de ojos verdes estiró sus brazos, mientras contestaba:

—Ñeh, la señora Marie me obligó a despertar más temprano. Dice que debo acostumbrarme porque cuando me adopten me enviarán a la escuela, y si no lo hago luego no querré madrugar —mientras Bubbles y Blossom venían de grandes familias adineradas, Buttercup seguía viviendo en el Orfanato del pueblo. Y ya que no había dinero suficiente, ella y muchos otros niños vivían de lo que les podría alcanzar.

—La señora Marie tiene razón, Butter, tienes que acostumbrarte a madrugar.

—Como digas, princesa rosa —se sacudió un poco las rodillas, las cuales las tenía algo manchadas de tierra, y volteó a ver a sus amigas de nuevo.

—¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Uy, Boomer —soltó la ojiverde, burlándose—. Yo qué sé, han de estar por ahí pisando hormigas.

—¡Que crueles!

—Bueno, ¡Vamos al lago! —dio un paso con vigor, pero la pelirroja la detuvo del pecho—. ¿Qué? —se quejó.

—No iremos al lago, Bubbles puede caerse y no sabe nadar.

—¡Puedo aprender, no soy una tonta! —quitó la mano de la ojirosa del pecho de Buttercup, jalando a la morena consigo dirigiéndose al lago. Blossom rodó los ojos.

—¡Niñas, en serio! ¡Además no tengo permiso de mi tía!

—¿Y qué? ¡No es para tanto! —dijo la pelinegra, aún siendo tomada de la muñeca por la más pequeña.

—¡Si, Blossom, no es para tanto! —la niña estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz extraña a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

—_Si, Blossom, no es para tanto —_se dio la vuelta y vio a un niño pelinegro, de ojos verdes oscuros, ropas igual de andrajosas que Buttercup y aproximadamente de su edad sonriendo, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ella rodó los ojos y puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras que escuchaba a la rubia quejarse desde atrás.

—¡Butch, no me arremedes!

—_Butch, no me arremedes —_la pequeña infló sus mofletes y se acercó, quedando al lado de la pelirroja.

—¡Cállate!

—_Cállate —_el niño sonreía, y ella se ponía cada vez más roja.

—¿Y dónde están el idiota número uno y el idiota número tres?

—Que te dijo Marie de las palabrotas, Butter —la chiquilla rodó los ojos. Si él era peor que ella. Luego, le puso atención a sus manos... aún las tenía detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué llevas ahí, eh? —comenzó a acercarse al chico.

—Por que no vienes y lo averiguas, mujer —ella entonces se le lanzó, dispuesta a arrebatarle lo que sea que llevara. Los dos niños cayeron al suelo, ensuciándose los cabellos de tierra. La chica trataba de arrancarle el objeto de las manos al pelinegro, pero éste simplemente estaba sentado alejándolo cada vez más de las manos de ella, con una sonrisa. Ese niño siempre estaba sonriendo de esa manera, algo cínica, típica de un niño problemático.

—¡Alto! ¡Esperen! —gritaba Blossom, tratando de controlar sus jugarretas. Bubbles, mientras tanto, miraba con un dejo de confusión—. Dios, que son inaguantables juntos.

—¿Ves lo que sufrimos nosotros en el orfanato? —volteó a su derecha, viendo a los dos niños que acababan de llegar. El que acababa de hablar era un chico pelirrojo, con las ropas rotas, que parecía de unos doce años, y lo más brillante; sus extraños ojos _rojos_.

—¡Boomer! —se alcanzó a escuchar la vocecita chillona de su amiga. El niño, que era rubio y de ojos azul marino, también con ropas algo sucias y que se veía de la misma edad que Blossom, volteó a ver a la pequeña rubia, quién lo miraba coqueta. Él simplemente se volteó, incómodo.

De repente, Buttercup estuvo a punto de obtener la cosa que Butch llevaba, pero él la soltó sin querer, dándole de lleno a Bubbles en la cara. La chiquilla entonces cayó de sentón al piso, con la frente roja, los ojos llorosos y un extraño peluche en sus piernas.

—¿Y eso? —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿No es el peluche de Mandy la enojona? —preguntó entonces Buttercup. La pequeña niña rubia, aguantándose las lágrimas, volteó a ver al muñeco. Butch bufó, sentado aún en el piso y con los brazos cruzados.

—Pff, sí. Iba a quemarlo pero no quería que Bubbles lo viera porque luego lo iba a querer —soltó. La ojiazulada, mientras tanto, ya abrazaba al extraño pulpo morado con sombrerito.

—Bueno... —decía la pelinegra— ¡Vamos al lago!

—Buttercup...

—¡Por favoooor~!

—Sí, _rosita, _déjala ir al lago —la niña le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo, mientras que él sonreía. Volteó otra vez con su amiguita ojiverde, quien la miraba con una carita de perrito fingida. Rodó los ojos, y accedió.

—Ugh, bien, vamos al lago —Buttercup pronunció un fuerte "¡Eso!", y luego comenz´a caminar con vigor. Detrás, una niña rubia la seguía haciendo caperuzas, con el pulpo en la mano y el vestidito lleno de tierra. Luego estaba Butch, quién iba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y el pequeño Boomer, quién iba pateando una piedrita. La pelirroja volteó a su derecha. Sólo faltaba él.

—¿No piensas moverte de ahí?

—Uy, si quieres no te espero, _rosita._

—¿Tú? ¿Esperarme?

—A veces me dan ganas de ser buena persona contigo.

—Claro, claro —se jactó—. Camina, Brick —el adolescente la miró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola a todos lectores que llegaron hasta acá. Pues bueno, como habrán visto en la fecha que puse arriba, esta es una historia completamente basada entre los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sí, sé que este capítulo no tiene nada de interesante, pero sólo era como un capítulo introductorio a los personajes y así...

Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews y demás son bien aceptados, gente:)

Me despido, Nadia.

**Editado: **Brick tiene doce años.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diciembre 21, 1934.**_

—Blossom, abre la puerta, por favor... —pidió la mujer suavemente a su sobrina.

_"¿Cómo pudo haber ocultado eso tanto tiempo?", _era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de la niña una y otra vez, mientras apretaba su almohada contra su pecho y las lágrimas caían como cascada. Desde hacia meses sus padres habían llamado a su tía avisándole que próximamente irían por su _amada _hija y se la llevarían a Londres, para estudiar una buena carrera en un internado de mujercitas. La mujer nunca tuvo las agallas para decirle, pues sabía lo feliz que la pequeña era, y eso significaba como arrebatarle esa felicidad.

—Blossy, querida, por favor...

Hasta hace sólo una hora, los padres de la ojirosa volvieron a llamar... avisando que se llevarían a su hija cuanto antes. Avisando que estaban en camino.

"_Ni siquiera los he visto desde que tengo memoria, ¿quiénes se creen?"_

—Blossom... —fue un tremendo error no haberle dicho desde antes. Escuchó el andar de los zapatos de la niña dirigiéndose a la puerta, y luego de que la abriera la vio ahí, con sus largas pestañas empapadas y los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—N-no quiero...

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a caer con fuerza. La mujer sólo atino en entrar a la habitación y abrazar a la niña.

—Sé que debí habertelo dicho desde antes, pero simplemente no podía —la niña se sorbió la nariz y se talló los ojos.

—Pude haberme despedido desde hace tiempo... ya no tendré tiempo para hacerlo.

—No sabemos a que hora llegarán tus papás. ¿Por qué no vas y te despides ahora mismo? Yo haré tu maleta —la niña abrió los ojos, alarmada.

—P-pero son casi las doce de la noche, no puedo. Estarán todos dormidos, ¿y si llegan en la madrugada? ¿Y si llegan en una hora? ¡O m-menos! —la mujer tan sólo veía a su sobrina con preocupación.

—Intenta encontrar a tus amigos y despídete, cielo. Ya no hay tiempo.

Abrió sus ojos rosas como platos, y corrió escaleras abajo. Bellum sólo escuchó la puerta prinipal cerrarse.

"_Esto es una pesadilla.", _pensaba, mientras se dirigía al Orfanato.

Era obvio que no podría despedirse de Bubbles. Era apenas una niñita, ella debe estar durmiendo como oso bebé, y no quería despertarla. Aún siendo la bebé más molestosa, la extrañaría mucho. Sea cual sea el tiempo que no la vea, y que no esté con ella.

Llegó al lugar. Era una especie de mansión, con una fachada algo vieja y hogareña. Subió las escaleras del pórtico y giró la perilla de la gran puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Trató de calmarse un poco, estaba muy alterada. Dio una fuerte exhalación, y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

_"Por favor, alguien."_

Esperó unos segundos, y nadie abría. Entonces volvió a tocar la puerta, más fuerte y más veces que antes. Siguió esperando y... nada aún.

—¡Abranme, por favor! —gritó, ya sin importarle si despertaba incluso a Mandy la enojona. Tocó unas cuantas veces más, y vio cuando las luces del salón principal se encendían.

—¡Dios! ¿Estás perdida? —dijo una señora robusta y algo baja, envuelta en una bata. Cuando vio quien era, su semblante se relajó—. Ah, si eres sólo la pequeña Blossom. Ve a casa querida, ¿o no estarás perdida en serio?

—No, señora Marie, vine a... vine a ver si estaba Buttercup despierta —dijo, con la voz algo quebrada. La señora le dio una mirada: tenía el rostro con obvias pruebas de que había estado llorando. Y eran casi las doce.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Mira la hora que es, ¿nadie te hizo daño?

—¿Están mis amigos despiertos? Por favor, es urgente —la mujer la miró con desconfianza.

—Vamos a llevarte a casa, cielo. Esto está muy sospechoso...

—¡Estoy bien, señora! ¿Están despiertos mis amigos? ¡Es urgente! —la señora Marie se pusó roja de la sorpresa. ¡Nunca antes le habían rezongado de esa forma tan...!

—¡No es tiempo para que venga a jugar, señorita! Ahora, iremos a tu casa y le explicaremos de esta situación a tu tía —tomó bruscamente a la niña del brazo y salió del edificio.

—¡No, espere, necesito hablar con mis amigos! ¡Señora Marie, espere! —comenzó a forcejear su agarre, mientras intentaba entrar al lugar con todas sus fuerzas. Como última salida, le dio un manotazo al brazo de la señora.

—¡Au! ¡Mocosa! —gritó, y Blossom entró corriendo al orfanato. El salón era muy grande, y había una sala de espera a la derecha. Había un gran escritorio, y un pasillo en medio del lugar por el cual había muchas puertas. A la izquierda, se encontraban unas grandes escaleras, que daban al segundo piso en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los niños huérfanos.

—¡Buttercup! ¡Butch! ¡Alguien! —gritaba, mientras subía las escaleras lo más veloz que podía.

—¡Despertarás a los niños, mocosa grosera! ¡Cállate! —se escuchaba desde abajo la voz de la robusta mujer, enfurecida a no más. Blossom volteó hacia atrás en un acto de miedo al escuchar a la señora enojada, y sintió un fuerte golpe contra algo... o más bien, el pecho de alguien. Sintió también como unas manos la tomaban de los antebrazos, y la obligaban a dejar de correr.

—Blossom, ¿qué haces aquí? —escuchó que decía la voz del _idiota número uno._

—Me voy —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—¿Eh? —_"no quiero, no quiero irme."_

Las lágrimas caían de nuevo. Dios, no en frente de ese ingrato. Lo miró a los ojos... Dios, así menos.

—Blossom, tranquilízate...

—¡Esa niña me va a escuchar...! —en cuanto subió completamente las escaleras y vio la escena, la mujer guardó silencio. Esa niña estaba más loca que Lumpkins por Bellum.

La pelirroja no podía articular ni siquiera una palabra, y ya no tenía tiempo. Trataba de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía. Hasta que el niño que tenía enfrente la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, pudo por fin hablar.

—M-me voy a Londres. En un rato —decía, en el hombro del niño. Éste no entendía nada, y la señora gorda menos—. Vine a despedirme.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo en cuanto la soltó.

—¿Crees que si fuera broma estaría aquí a las doce de la noche dejando que un mocoso como tú me vea llorar?

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, mientras la niña se tallaba las lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—N-no lo sé, Brick, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan alterada? Tal vez vuelva en unas semanas, o unos meses, o tal vez nunca vuelva, ¡No sé, me acabo de enterar que me iba hace una hora!

—¡Pero cállate, por Dios! —soltó, algo nervioso. _"Gracias Dios. De los amigos más inútiles que tengo, me pones a éste inepto en un momento tan crucial como éste. Gracias."_

—¿En serio te vas ya?

—¡Que sí! —el ojirojo no sabía que decir. Sentía el hombro de su pijama algo húmedo, por las recientes lágrimas que le dejó esa niñata, y un vacío en el corazón. Pasaron unos segundos, cuando habló.

—Y-yo... te extrañaré, Blossom. Mucho —la niña evitaba con todas sus fuerzs no volver a llorar—. Le diré a estos ñoños cuando despierten... pero te extrañaremos mucho. No sé como vayan a reaccionar.

—Espero que no se lo tomen muy mal —Brick estaba que se moría.

—Sí, _yo igual _—tragó en seco, y abrazó fuerte a la pelirroja—. Adiós, _rosita._

—Adiós... _rojito._

Cuando terminó de despedirse recibió una buena maltratada de la señora Marie, y aunque al principio creyó que no habría valido la pena al encontrarse con Brick, en ese momento, de camino a su casa (que en unos momentos ya no sería suya), sabía que había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber dejado su tía que hiciera.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la señora le contó todo lo que había sucedido en su orfanato. Desde la sospecha y la rezongada, hasta el _adiós._

—Tu maleta ya está lista, cariño —dijo la hermosa mujer, cuando la señora ya se hubo ido—. Ve a dormir. Yo te despertaré cuando lleguen _tus padres._

No había sido muy necesario, pues a los veinte minutos de haberse siquiera dormido, su tía tocó la puerta de su habitación... Era la hora de dejar su _hogar._

Un hombre delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, y una mujer, con curvas, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules eran sus padres. _"Encantada de conocerlos."_

Subió al auto mientras _su padre _subía sus maletas a la cajuela. Minutos después, subieron los dos adultos al coche, y arrancó.

La pelirroja miró por la ventanilla trasera como el pueblo se alejaba cada vez más. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a sus seres más queridos? ¿Cuándo volvería a _su hogar_?

Desde la ventana de un viejo orfanato, un niño de _ojos rojos _veía un coche partir. Junto con una parte de su vida.

* * *

¡Hola! Regresé a esta historia daksdh. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Review?

Se despide con amor, Nadia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Marzo 20, 1936.**_

Hace aproximadamente un año con tres meses que había partido de aquel lugar para mudarse con sus padres a Londres. Por un momento había creído que jamás volvería; que no vería las caras de sus seres más queridos de nuevo.

Había sido un año difícil de digerir; al principio, fue muy desconfiada con cualquier persona, obvia y principalmente, sus padres. Luego tuvo que acostumbrarse a asistir a un colegio exclusivo para niñas y adolescentes, en donde las principales cosas que se aprendían eran modales y enfermería.

Al menos de ese lugar pudo sacar algo bueno, _Robin_. La conoció por accidente en la primer semana de clases, y al poco tiempo pudo considerarla su amiga. Sabía que nadie reemplazaría a la bebé Bubbles y a la desquiciada Buttercup; pero era algo bueno tener más amigas en quien contar.

Fue algo difícil acostumbrarse a la gran ciudad, a la gente nueva, a ese ambiente. Pero una cosa que le costó demasiado soportar fue su cumpleaños número 12. En el pueblo, la mayoría de las veces su tía le cocinaba las mejores delicias que podrían cocinarse, y junto con sus amigos salían a un divertido picnic en el lago, en donde los chicos pescaban o hacían del cabello de las niñas un desastre, y ellas jugaban o nadaban. Ésta vez fue _demasiado diferente; _sus padres la llevaron a una cena en un restaurant, y le compraron bonitos regalos como zapatos nuevos y perfumes. Un _18 de noviembre _en Londres, digno de olvidarse.

Ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, volvía. No podría estar más que feliz; había sido la cosa que más deseó, y que nunca antes habría imaginado desear.

¿Qué cambios habría en el pueblo? ¿Cómo la recibirían? ¿Al fin Butch y Buttercup se habían limpiado la cara? ¡Dios, que ya esté cerca de llegar!

El único problema que tenía en ese momento era _el tiempo_. El tiempo que se quedaría en el pueblo; el tiempo que pasó sin estar en él. Pero que más da, en esos pocos días que se quedaría, tenía que aprovechar cada pequeño momento al máximo.

—Blossom, ¿por qué no das un vistazo por la ventanilla? —escuchó entre sus pensamientos la voz de su madre, y no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo. Le dieron unas fuertes ganas de llorar de felicidad, ¡al fin regresaba a su verdadero hogar! Las pequeñas casas, la belleza del pueblo. Dio una miradita a un punto fijo entre las fincas, y vio ahí la panadería del señor Lumpkins, ¡ojalá y en su ausencia al fin se rindiera de su amor por su tía! Es decir, no puedes luchar toda tu vida por algo que no tienes oportunidad de obtener.

Más a lo lejos, alcanzó a ver el Orfanato. _"Brick." _El recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo allá le llegó como un flechazo.

Siguió mirando las casas y los negocios pasar, hasta que escuchó el motor del auto relajarse y sintió que se detenía. No sabía de que manera demostrar su emoción siquiera, ¿su tía les habrá contado de su corto regreso a sus amigos?

—_¡Bienvenidos! —_escuchó que decía la voz de su tía, y no tardo más en bajar del coche. Seguía tan hermosa y pelirroja como siempre; la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro también la secundaba la felicidad que se demostraba en sus ojos. Las lágrimas de Blossom no tardaron en salir, mientras corría a recibir un gran abrazo—. Blossom, cielo... —le susurraba, mientras depositaba besos en la coronilla de la niña.

—T-te extrañé mucho, tía —habló, entre lágrimas. La mujer limpio los rastros de éstas, y sonrió.

—Te aseguro que yo te extrañé más a ti —cuando se separaron, la mujer saludó a su hermana y a su cuñado, y los invitó a pasar a la casa; pero ellos negaron rotundamente.

—No, Bellum, éstas son las vacaciones de Blossom. Volveremos por ella en una semana —fue lo que dijo el hombre después de meter las maletas de su hija a la casa; minutos antes de despedirse de la mujer y la niña, y marcharse en el auto junto con su esposa. A los pocos metros de haber avanzado, Bellum tomó rápidamente a la ojirosa de la mano y la arrastró consigo hasta la casa.

—¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos, querida! ¡Dios, cómo has crecido! ¡Ya eres toda una mujercita! —fueron algunas de las cosas de las que hablaba su tía con tremenda emoción y felicidad. Y bueno, aún no ha sido mencionado, pero en este pequeño año que pasó la niña obviamente se iba a desarrollar... Y con desarrollar, nos referimos a que le crecieron nada más ni nada menos que _los pechos. _Claro, tampoco eran dos melones; ni siquiera manzanas. Pero eran notables.

—Tía, ya, por favor —decía ella, sonrojada, cuando la pelirroja mayor hacia mención de ellos—. Oye, ¿les contaste a mis amigos de mi llegada? —preguntó, dudosa. La mujer sonrió.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa... algo así como "hey, Bubbles, ¿qué haces?" "Oh, hola Blossom, nada, estoy más aburrida que un árbol". Con lo distraída que es esa niña seguro le darás un buen susto —la niña rió un poco ante ese pensamiento. Y ahora que en serio lo pensaba, a su tía no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor—. Es más, ve ahorita a explorar un poco el pueblo. Capaz te los encuentras en el camino —con un fuerte abrazo como despedida, Blossom estaba dispuesta a obedecer.

Mientras caminaba, miraba las fachadas de las casas y los lugares del pueblo. No había cambiado casi para nada. Unas que otras habían obtenido buenas capas de pintura, y otras pocas sólo se notaban cada vez más viejas. Su primera parada en el día: la panadería.

—¿Hola? —habló alto, justo al entrar al negocio. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que el único cambio que había tenido el lugar eran unas pequeñas mesas con dos sillas cada una. ¿Ahora también era cafetería?—. ¿Señor Lumpkins?

De la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador, el hombre salió algo extrañado; ¿acaso acababa de escuchar la voz de Blossom? Pues cuando la vio allí parada, su expresión de confusión cambió a una totalmente de sorpresa.

—¡Pequeña Blossom! —dijo emocionado, y se acercó a ella para darle un gran y fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, señor —soltó con una sonrisa.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extrañábamos por acá, pequeña. ¿Vuelves para quedarte de nuevo —preguntó, mientras se devolvía a su puesto. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No, sólo son vacaciones. Me quedaré una semana —el hombre hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, que le podemos hacer —sacó un pequeño pastelito con decoración en tonos rosas y lo metió en una cajita—. Toma, como bienvenida —sonrió. Blossom agradeció feliz y se despidió del hombre. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, una niña rubia de once años estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando ésta se dio la vuelta y vio allí a Blossom, lo primero que hizo sin pensar fue abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían también cada vez más. Blossom tenía una gran sonrisa que hasta los ojos se le achinaban.

—Hola Bubbles —soltó, y la más pequeña soltó un grito como si hubiera visto los zapatos más lindos en el planeta.

—¡Blossom! ¡Volviste, volviste! —gritaba, mientras aplastaba en un abrazo a la pelirroja. El señor Lumpkins sólo miraba gracioso la escena.

—¡También te extrañé, Bubbles!

—¡No puedo creerlo, estás aquí otra vez! ¡Dios mío, Dios mío! —entonces, la ojiazulada se olvidó completamente de porqué había ido al lugar y jaló de la mano a la ojirosa hasta salir—. ¡Tenemos que buscar a Buttercup y a los chicos! ¡Tienen que verte! ¡Ay, Dios, estás aquí! Debes de saber que cuando Brick y tu tía nos dijeron que te habías ido me sentí un poco mal porque no te despediste de mí, y que al principio yo no aceptaba que te habías ido sin despedirte de mí, y que también te creí muy mala persona por no despedirte de mí, ¡pero ahora eso no importa nada!

—Espera, espera, ¿te enojaste conmigo porque no me pude despedir de ti? —decía, mientras se dirigían al Orfanato.

—¡Es que me sentí muy mal! Todo fue muy rápido; de una noche a la otra tú ya no estabas, y escuchar que te habías ido a Londres y que tal vez no volverías en muuuucho tiempo me puso muy boba —explicaba Bubbles, con su típica voz chillona—. Lo siento.

—No, Bubbles, yo lo siento. Sé que estuvo muy mal no haberme despedido de todos, pero no tenía tiempo y...

—¡Ya no importa, ahora estás aquí de nuevo! —siguieron hablando de los cambios del pueblo, y de como era Londres, hasta que llegaron al Orfanato. La rubia subió corriendo las escaleras del pórtico, y abrió como sin ninguna pena la puerta—. ¡Señora Marie~! —gritó, en medio del salón. Había unos cuantos niños de no más de 5 años jugando en medio del lugar, y algunos otros más grandes del otro lado.

—¡Jesús, María y José, Bubbles! ¿Por qué gritas? —se escuchó la voz de la mujer venir desde arriba, mientras Blossom entraba apenas al lugar.

—¡Blossom volvió! —soltó de repente. Desde arriba, las dos niñas lograron escuchar un "¡Ay!", y luego vieron a la señora bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

_"Igual de gorda que siempre."_

—¡Blossom! Que gusto que volviste, niña malcriada —sonrió la mujer, bromeando. La pelirroja soltó una risita—. ¡Mírate, un año y ya pareces una mujercita!

—Gracias, señora Marie, pero nosotras veníamos a buscar a...

—Lo sé, querida —interrumpió abruptamente la señora—. Los niños fueron a pescar junto con el _señor Him_, y Buttercup no dudó ni un poco en acompañarlos.

—¡Gracias, señora! —se despidió Bubbles enérgicamente, mientras tomaba a Blossom de la muñeca y la jalaba a la salida.

—¡Hasta luego niñas! ¡Y bienvenida, Blossom! —gritaba la mujer, mientras las niñas salían.

—¡Hasta pronto! —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la ojirosa antes de casi caer del pórtico—. ¡Bubbles! ¡Tranquilízate, o me arrancaras la mano!

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, mientras hacia un leve puchero—. Es que estoy emocionada.

—Ya, no importa —comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lago—. Oye, ¿y quién se supone que es "el señor Him"?

—Oh, es un hombre que viene de Berlín... creo que eso queda en América —Blossom rodó los ojos—. Como sea, el caso es que tiene mucho dinero y desde que llegó siempre esta cuidando de los chicos.

—¿Y de Butter también?

—No, ella se les une de vez en cuando —vaya, un alemán en un invisible y pequeño pueblo inglés. Siguieron caminando hablando de la moda en Londres y las mascotas que Bubbles tenía planeado adoptar, mientras pasaban por los grandes pinos y árboles que se encontraban antes de llegar al lago.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de llegar, la exaltada rubia detuvo a Blossom, diciéndole que sorprendería a los chicos.

—¿Qué?

—Míralos, ahí están —susurró la otra, y se escondieron detrás de uno de los últimos árboles del camino, ya que después era una pequeña parte de pradera y el lago. Era muy hermoso el paisaje, ya que del otro lado del lago no había nada más que césped. La niñita señaló una gran roca, y Blossom vio ahí a dos niños pelinegros sentados, discutiendo tal vez porque sólo tenían una caña de pescar. Luego, a unos veinte metros más lejos a la derecha, vio a un adolescente pelirrojo recostado en el pasto, y a un niño rubio metido en el lago hasta las rodillas—. Espera aquí, _Bloss_, ya vuelvo —susurró de nuevo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Blossom sonrió y se metió más al bosque.

—¡Chicos! —gritó la rubia, y los pelinegros y el rubio la voltearon a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí tú? —gritó Butch. Ella sonrió.

—¡Vine a pescar!

—¡No digas tonterías, las mujeres no pescan!

—¡Que sí, desgraciado! —soltó la ojiverde, mientras le daba un zape a su compañero—. Anda pues, Bubbles, ven aquí.

—¡Sólo no entres al agua! —gritó el niño ojiazulado.

—Oigan, ¡pero traje una amiga!

—¿Y de dónde sacas amigas de repente? —le preguntó el moreno.

—¡De Londres! —_"ay, Bubbles"_.

—¿Cuándo has ido a Londres? —preguntó ahora Boomer, mientras salía del agua.

—Ah, no, es que ella vino de allá —volteó hacia el bosque tratando de ubicar a _su amiga, _y fue entonces cuando Blossom salió de entre los árboles. Los tres niños se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡Blossom! —gritaron después al mismo tiempo, mientras la niña se acercaba a ellos y viceversa. La primera en darle un abrazo de oso fue la morena.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¡Como no me avisaste, maldita! —comenzó a gritar, emocionada. Blossom trataba lo más fuerte que podía en retener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos rosas.

—Aún sigues sin controlar esa lengua, Buttercup. Dios me libre.

—¡Cállate! ¡Vuelves después de un año que no supimos nada de ti, y eso es lo primero que me dices! ¡Quien te crees que eres! —cuando se separaron, ahora fue el niño rubio quien la abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Te extrañamos mucho, Blossom! Ni siquiera te despediste de todos —le reprochó.

—Perdón, Boomer, pero no tuve tiempo —justo cuando se separaron, recibió un abrazo que casi la deja asfixiada—. ¡Butch!

—Disculpe usted, mujer, creo que me la debes después de que ni un "adiós" dijiste —Blossom rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrían dejarme en paz con eso? ¡En serio! ¿Creen que no me quise despedir de todos y cada uno de ustedes?

—Ya, reina del drama, cálmate —escuchó a su amiga, y sonrió.

—¡Que mal que Brick esté dormido! —escucharon que decía la vocecita de la ojiazulada. El moreno sonrió cínicamente.

—La sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando despierte el muchachito —Buttercup le secundó la sonrisa.

—Y más sorprendido se va a quedar si se despierta de una manera especial —los dos pelinegros voltearon a verse entre sí, y al mismo tiempo corrieron al pelirrojo.

—Dios, Bubbles, ¿tenías que pensar en voz alta, y en frente de esos dos?

—¡Cállate Boomer! —gritó la niña, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio, enojada. El chico rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad—. ¡Ay! ¡No, Boomer! ¡Estoy enojada, no me hagas cosquillas! ¡No se vale! —decía ella, entre grandes risotadas. La pelirroja tan sólo veía la escena con una ceja alzada.

Cuando volvió a ponerle atención a los dos ojiverdes, ya tenían una de las cubetas para los peces llena de agua, y entre los dos la llevaban hacia el chico pelirrojo en el suelo. _"Ay, no se pasen, mocosos infernales", _pensaba Blossom, mientras veía como los dos se aguantaban la risa. A su lado, tan sólo escuchaba como Bubbles decía "¡Boomer, ya déjame! ¡Me duele el estómago, ya! ¡Te odio!" entre sus grandes risas y las del ojiazul.

Entonces, se escuchó el cubetazo de agua caer, mientras los dos chicos corrían como alma en pena hacia la pelirroja muriéndose de la risa. Y ahora sólo ellos se reían, porque los dos rubios habían parado sus carcajadas tan sólo para ver la reacción del muchacho ojirojo.

Blossom tan sólo lo vio levantarse, con toda la cabellera pelirroja empapada, y se le aceleró el corazón más que en cualquier otro momento del día...

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el tercer capítulo. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo rápido que pude terminarlo:') Y espero que les guste así como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Voy avisando que los capítulos que **no lleven una fecha a principio**, son continuación del anterior hasta que el día en si termine:3 Si no me entendieron, luego se darán cuenta de lo que me refiero:c

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me han hecho inspirarme en esta historia más de lo que yo esperaba. Gracias de corazón:D

Me despido, Nadia.


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Butch! ¡Imbécil! —gritó, mientras el susodicho moría de risa. Tenía la camiseta empapada, junto con su cabello. Justo al darse la vuelta para ubicar a las víctimas de su primer asesinato, la vio ahí, de pie, con los labios entre abiertos y los ojos expectantes.

Detrás de ella, claro, estaban Butch y Buttercup; mírandolo con curiosidad. A su lado, los rubios intercalaban sus miradas entre los dos pelirrojos.

—_Blossom... _—habló bajito, mientras se quitaba el cabello mojado de la frente. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber que decir; y es que Brick había cambiado a como lo recordaba...

_"Agh, en qué estoy pensando."_

—Hola, Brick —saludó, con una sonrisita. La niña ojiverde estalló en una carcajada.

—¡Por Dios, esto es patético!

—¡Buttercup! —le gritó la ojiazulada, en reproche. La ojirosa se sonrojó de la pena, mientras el adolescente se acercaba al grupo.

—Hola —sonrió, mientras estiraba el brazo para saludar a la niña. Todos los demás se quedaron con caras de "¿es en serio?". Ella, por su parte, se extrañó un poco... como los otros niños, también esperaba _algo más. _Luego de estrechar su mano con la suya, el muchacho pasó sus ojos hacia los dos ojiverdes, quienes lo miraron con algo de temor.

—Idiotas —soltó, con enojo.

—Fue idea de Buttercup.

—¡Serás imbécil! —fue lo último que dijo ésta, justo antes de salir corriendo junto con Butch, siendo perseguidos de cerca por el pelirrojo. Blossom soltó un suspiro, mirándolos.

—No te preocupes, todos sabemos lo mucho que _te extrañó _—escuchó decir a su amigo rubio, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, todos creíamos que _se gustaban _antes de que te fueras —soltó de pronto su amiga más pequeña, distraída.

—Bubbles, cállate —dijo Boomer, antes de que la pelirroja volteara hacia ellos, con un sonrojo inmenso.

—¡No nos gustabamos! —_"¿cómo me podría gustar Brick? ¡Por Dios!"_

Durante la conversación, se podían escuchar de fondo los gritos y carcajadas de los otros tres, ya que Brick había empujado al moreno al lago y al levantarse se le habían bajado los pantalones. Buttercup no había aguantado la risa.

—¡Que pequeño! —decía ella, sin poder contener las tremendas carcajadas. Butch se encontraba rojo de la verguenza.

—¡Eres una maldita enferma! ¡Brick, eres un imbécil! —gritaba él, saliendo del lago y dirigiéndose a los otros dos, quienes reían a más no poder.

—¡Que miserable! —se reía el ojirrojo, sin parar.

A los dos rubios y a la pelirroja les había llamado la atención su _discreta _conversación, así que se dirigieron hacia los otros tres para ver que pasaba.

—¡A Butch se le cayó el pantalón y se le vieron sus partes! —explicó Buttercup entre risas. Boomer comenzó a reír también.

—Que te hemos dicho de no ir por ahí mostrando tus miserias.

—¡Tú de que me hablas, cara de niña! —le gritó, enojado y avergonzado.

—Oigan, es cierto —habló la pequeña rubia—. ¿Dónde está el señor Him?

—Regresó al pueblo a comprar más carnada —contestó Brick, dándose al fin un respiro después de aquel patético accidente de Butch.

Luego de que, por fin, la pelinegra pudiera calmar sus carcajadas y el ojiverde calmara su enojo; los tres niños se quedaron en el lago, pescando con la carnada que tenían a la mano o nadando, mientras las niñas se sentaron en unas grandes rocas un poco más alejadas.

—Y bien, Blossom, ¿es divertido estar en Londres? —preguntó la morena.

_"Si, es algo divertido estar allá, pero jamás será más divertido que estar con ustedes, en mi hogar."_

—Sí, conocí a una amiga. Su nombre es Robin —Buttercup arqueó una ceja. La ojiazulada, por su parte, escuchaba la conversación sin hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Y piensas cambiarnos por esa?

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes. Como cuando tus padres dejan de quererte y te dejan en el orfanato —hablaba ella—. Apuesto que en algún momento te olvidarás de nosotros y nos dejarás.

—Buttercup, que estás diciendo —se levantó y se colocó frente a la pelinegra—. Que conozca gente nueva no significa que me olvidaré de quienes amo. Es patético que pienses eso de mí.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero qué esperabas? Te fuiste así sin más, creí por un momento que ni siquiera te importabamos —la ojirosa estaba a punto de reponder, cuando un hombre salió de repente de entre los árboles.

—¡Niños! ¡Traje la carnada! —gritó, justo antes de percatarse de las dos niñas que se encontraban ahí—. Oh, buenas tardes, Bubbles.

—Buenas tardes, señor Him. Ella es Blossom, una amiga que volvió de Londres —dirigió su mirada verde limón hacia la pelirroja.

—Hola, querida, mucho gusto —ella sonrió con educación, pero en el fondo, había algo que la hacía sospechar de aquel hombre. Tal vez era la forma extraña en la que recortaba su barba, que parecía ser la de un mago de aquellos que iba a ver junto a sus padres. Tal vez era la forma alargada de su rostro, que la hacían tenerle algo de miedo... o tal vez era la manera en la que hablaba y se comportaba. Le hacía recordar a una _mujer_, ¿no era ya bastante raro?

—Supongo que deberíamos irnos ya, niños. Está oscureciendo. Podremos volver después —habló, luego de que los otros tres niños se acercaran al grupo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Los primeros en seguir al hombre fueron los rubios y los ojiverdes, éstos discutiendo por sabrá Dios que cosa. Cuando Blossom estaba dispuesta a seguirlo también, sintió como su muñeca era aprisionada por una mano firme.

Y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se sintió envuelta en un abrazo del que nadie querría separarse jamás.

—_No vuelvas a irte jamás _—susurró Brick en su oído, y ella no sabía que decir. Él aún no sabía que se iría en una semana, y no estaba dispuesta a decirle aún. Sería demasiado para él, para _los dos._

Fue cuando él rompió el abrazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo, que ella se sintió morir. Y comenzó a preguntarse, ¿desde cuando se sentía así cuando él la abrazaba?

_¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Brick?_

* * *

Regresé, con la segunda parte del capítulo anterior jfghf. Lamento la tardanza, y espero que les guste c:

Nadia.


End file.
